five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Shift at King Pig's: Sister Location
Night Shift at King Pig's: Sister Location is a horror fangame by FazbearFreak. It is the second-to-last installment in the Night Shift at King Pig's series. Story She's not the only one. Welcome to Golden Island, an amazing vacation home! Come spend your days relaxing on the beach, playing sports, and eating pizza! Please make note of one thing: No pigs allowed. Enemies Stella Stella is the main antagonist of the game. She starts moving on Night 4. She will occasionally appear in the Center Hall. Shine the flashlight on her to make her go away. Poppy Poppy is another antagonist. She starts moving on Night 1, She will try to attack from the Left Hall. Shut the door on her to make her leave. Luca Luca starts moving on Night 2. He will try to attack from the Center Hall. Play the music box to make him leave. If he gets in, he will disable the flashlight. Willow Willow starts moving on Night 5. She can attack from either the Left or Right Halls. Shut the door on her to make her leave. Dahlia Dahlia can occasionally appear in the office starting on Night 3. Play the music box to make her leave. Silver Silver replaces all the birds on Night 6. If you see her, shine the light on her to make her go away. Shadow Red Shadow Red can randomly appear in the Center Hall on any night. Looking at him for too long will crash the game. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is the easiest night in the game. Only Poppy will be active. Night 2 Night 2 adds Luca to the mix. Also, the Music Box can be used from this night onwards. Night 3 Dahlia starts attacking on this night. This is the final night in the game's demo. Night 4 Stella starts moving on this night. Night 5 Willow starts moving on this night. Beating the night will result in a star appearing on the title screen. Night 6 Only Silver is active on this night. This is the final night in the game. Beating this night will add a second star to the title screen. Clicking on the second star will play a cutscene. Cutscene The cutscene shows Red in all the NSaKP games, except NSaKP World. In each scene, he appears to be staring at the camera. After this, the screen goes dark. However, the player can hear fire crackling, as well as someone saying "I will avenge you." After that, the player is shown a picture of a nest surrounded by plushies of Red, the Blues, Chuck, Bomb, and Matilda. The words "The End" can be seen. However, if the player waits long enough, the words "Seriously." fade in below the "The End" text. Trivia * The name "Sister Location" is a reference to almost all of the antagonists being female. * Luca and Shadow Red are the only male antagonists. * As per usual, the title "Night Shift at King Pig's" seems to serve no role in the game itself. * This is the only game in the series to have characters from spinoffs of Angry Birds. These characters are the Angry Birds Stella characters. * It's unknown why there are plushies of Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, and Matilda in the "The End" screen, seeing as they aren't in the actual game (with the exception of Red). * This is the second game in the series with no phone calls, the first being Night Shift at King Pig's 4. Category:Games